femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Andrea Kormos (Supernatural)/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416214622
I'm just gonna take the opportunity to praise her as Homura. Madoka's dub is one of the best I've ever seen. There's a scene in particular that she NAILED IT, to the point where I went to rewatch the original later and it felt underwhelming. When Homura realizes she's become a witch in Rebellion, and she screams "WHEN DID I... BECOME A WITCH?!" The chills... permalink embed save –NEScDISNEY 4 points 6 months ago I actually think the English dub, entirely, is far superior to the Japanese dub. Kyoko cusses a lot more in the English dub, and I just feel it adds a lot more to her character. The way Kyubey talks is so brilliantly calm, everyone really sells their crying scenes too, especially christina vee. She used to get a lot of a shit, and I never understood it. I've enjoyed everything she's ever done. The only thing I dislike, as with all anime, is when they redub songs, like the cake song, but since it's not a real song, just the characters singing, and it's very short, I'll give it a pass permalink embed save parent –AobaSona 5 points 6 months ago Hm, I wouldn't go that far. I think the english dub is the best thing they could've done on an english anime dub, but the original is still superior. They both have their moments. I'm praising Christina Vee here, specially for that Rebellon scene, but I'd say that she improved a lot on Rebellion, or maybe it was the director, but there was some scenes that she also felt underwhelming for me compared to Chiwa Saito. I think that on that particular scene, she did it a bit differently from how the scene was originally written/portrayed as. Except that her way was better and she nailed it on that interpretation. On some other scenes though, I felt the opposite. Namely, when Madoka goes to Homura's house in episode 11, and Homura tells her everything. Homura's voice on the original is REALLY screechy, and I love that. Homura's voice changes 100% from when she calms to when she's desperate/crying/etc. That's not something usual though, and I think not every voice actor can do such a shift like Saito can, and/or that just wouldn't work on an english dub... Who knows. TLDR: I love the original version, and Saito's work as Homura, I also think Christina Vee was absolutely the right choice for Eng!Homura and did the best job possible, overall both dubs have their own pros and cons. permalink embed save parent –NEScDISNEY 2 points 6 months ago The episode 11 scene you're talking about, I feel christina vee did A LOT better, but I see you give a lot of credit to both sides, whereas I give only positive credit to the English dub. The Japanese dub isn't bad, but I don't think it's particularly amazing. permalink embed save parent –AobaSona 1 point 6 months ago Yeah, thing is that I watched the original dub back when it was aired and then rewatched as the movies later, only seeing the english dub more recently. I was really fond of the original one already, and was basically expecting the english version to be a shitshow as some other dubs I've seen, but then it completely impressed me. So I more like appreciated the eng dub for what it was instead of how it compared to the original one(though as I've said here I did compare some scenes... I'm not sure I'm making sense right now xD). permalink embed save parent –NEScDISNEY 1 point 6 months ago No no, I understand what you mean. I may have a bias too, because I saw the English dub first permalink embed save parent –no, not yet!Angel_Canine 1 point 6 months ago I just watched the English dub of Rebellion for the first time last weekend, and I feel like all the actresses did a way better job than in the show. Sayaka's VA and Homura's VA felt the most in tune with their roles. Homura's "YOU WANT TO CONTROL MADOKA, DON'T YOU?!" gave me legit goosebumps. It felt more raw than the Japanese dub. permalink embed save parent –Elsa Maria was a Typhon all alongthevideogameraptor 3 points 6 months ago Did someone get her to say that at a con? permalink embed save –sport0714S 8 points 6 months ago She said it as her closing statement during the Ask a Character panel at AWA. I just pulled the audio. permalink embed save parent –Elsa Maria was a Typhon all alongthevideogameraptor 5 points 6 months ago Now i want the next dub to officially acknowledge that line. permalink embed save parent –Don't get me startedmy_fake_life 1 point 6 months ago I'm sad I missed that panel... Especially when AWA sent out the announcement that she was only officially there for Sailor Moon Crystal business and they didn't want her signing stuff from other series. permalink embed save parent –ThisCatMightCheerYou 1 point 6 months ago I'm sad Here's a picture/gif of a cat, hopefully it'll cheer you up :). I am a bot. use !unsubscribetosadcat for me to ignore you. permalink embed save parent –Don't get me startedmy_fake_life 1 point 6 months ago wtf bot permalink embed save parent –legacyblade 1 point 6 months ago Bad bot permalink embed save parent –GoodBot_BadBot 1 point 6 months ago Thank you legacyblade for voting on ThisCatMightCheerYou. This bot wants to find the best and worst bots on Reddit. You can view results here. Even if I don't reply to your comment, I'm still listening for votes. Check the webpage to see if your vote registered! permalink embed save parent –Homura Has Done Nothing Wrong.Soul_Ripper 4 points 6 months ago She's right